halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rick Moranis
Hi, welcome to Halo Machinima! Thanks for your edit to the Jamie98s page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 09:16, 2 May 2009 Main Page Edits Have you read the rules? Please stop editing Marlin the Elite and Thomas Productions Inc. from the popular machinima. They are popular ENOUGH to make it onto the main page, and you're not supposed to edit that kind of thing without admin permission, which, as defined by dictionary terms, makes you a vandal. So please get admin permission before you add PIE and take off Marlin the Elite. Thanks, ~Epeu PIE How about before you put PIE on the main page for popular machinima, you edit the page so that it's longer. It doesn't deserve to be on the main page if I have no clue what it is about. Epeu K Sounds fair enough. But how about posting on my talk page instead of my page, okay? Also, I don't know if PIE is so much more popular since I've never heard of it before, and I look up machinima stuff all of the time. And I'm not a self-promoter. My edits to the Marlin page are exactly the way the pages should be done, and the edits to the main page are because it is a popular show. As for you seeing only one episode, I'm happy that you have seen it but maybe you should watch a few more before you decide that it is inferior to other machinima. You can't judge the whole show on just one episode. Also, did YOU get admin permission to add PIE to the main page? One last thing, in NO way am I trying to sound mean or hurtful, and I would really appreciate it if our little head-butting on machinima does not turn into something I had to deal with about a year ago. Also, I TOTALLY agree with you about the DigitalPh33r thing, too many people are editing his pages and I can't stand it. People tend to think he is the only good machinima. What about the originals like Red vs. Blue? People need to open theirselves up more. Main Page Rick, I really like the new Wiki logo. Looks great. As for the popular machinima/machinima artists section, I'm fine with the addition of the P.I.E. and Unlucky Elite series. But you keep taking the Marlin series along with Thomas Productions off the main page. One of our videos has been featured on the Bungie.net blog http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=news&link=friendmachinima and our our Marlin series has been bringing in thousands of views (we're up to 37 episodes now). I understand that you're only doing what you believe is right. So am I. I believe that the Marlin series (or at the very least Thomas Productions) should be allowed to be on the front page. While we don't have view counts as massive as DigitalPh33r or Darkspire, that doesn't mean that we don't have a loyal following. Thomasproductions 02:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC)